


antebellum

by lesbianbey



Series: LGBT Kipling [14]
Category: The Get Down (TV)
Genre: :), Dialogue Heavy, Gen, It's canon that Shao doesn't go anywhere unless Zeke is there or if Zeke convinces him to go, Marvel References, there's kind of a coming out moment but it isn't much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 14:34:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11254947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lesbianbey/pseuds/lesbianbey
Summary: The Kipling Brothers convince Shao to go to NYC Pride with them.





	antebellum

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr @ lesbianbeyonce

Dizzee expected Zeke to wait till the last minute to ask Shao to go with him to pride, because when he brings it up two days before the parade, Shao doesn't know shit.

"Ain't nobody asked me to go nowhere," Shao proclaims.

Dizzee gives Zeke a dirty look. "I thought Zeke would ask you because you wouldn't say yes if you heard it from any of us…"

"What makes you think that?"

"You never wanna go nowhere with us, that's why," Boo argues. "When I asked you if you wanted to go to the Comic Con last year, you said no. When Ra asked you if you wanted to see Moonlight with him, you said no. Yet when Zeke asked you if you wanted to come to his boring ass, boujee ass, dumb ass piano recital last month, you were there sitting front row, next to his aunt and shit. That's why Dizzee asked Zeke to ask you, but Zeke a slow ass nigga."

"Why do y'all wanna go anyway?" Shao doesn't like parades, at all. Maybe it's because of the crowds or maybe he finds them pointless but… "Them shits don't seem fun."

"But they are!" Dizzee replies. "It's not my first pride. I been going for years now and all we do is celebrate who we really are. I figure we can all go. It's to celebrate sexuality, to be proud…and since most of us came out this year, I figured this should be an event for all of us to go."

"Yeah, and Shao, you'll be our ally and protect us and shit," Boo suggests.

Shao feels uneasy. He really should tell them that he's just as gay as them sometime soon. "Alright, but isn't Books your ally too?"

Zeke rolls his eyes, while everyone else collectively snort. "I'm also bi, nigga."

Boo starts laughing. "Did you not get that when Ra told all of us that he had a thing for Zeke?"

"Did everyone had a thing for Zeke?" Napoleon asks, a little jealous and intrigued.

"Apparently," Shao mutters.

"Look, I wanna go just to go," Boo shrugs. "Y'all know damn well i gotta celebrate my bi black ass."

"Nobody cares about your bi black ass, Boo," Ra jokes.

"My boyfriend does," Boo says matter of factly.

"Who else is going?" Shao inquires. He's still not convinced.

"All of us," Dizzee gestures to himself, his brothers, Zeke, and Napoleon. "My sister and her girlfriends, my parents, my boyfriend, and hopefully some of my friends from art school, although I think it's just gonna be one friend. It won't be too much people."

Shao would've protested knowing that Yolanda and Mylene will be there but it seems like there are more people he likes than people he hates, and he knows he has to be there for them. "Alright, I'll go."

"Finally! Someone other than Zeke convinced this nigga to come with us somewhere!" Boo declares, and gets a swift smack over the head by Shao. "Hit me all you want but that shit true."

"It is true…" Napoleon agrees.

Shao sucks his teeth. "Fuck y'all. When y'all ask me to go somewhere, I'm already busy with other shit, like my job for instance! Zeke just happens to have plans that I can work with."

"Uh huh." Dizzee doesn't believe that for a second.

"Just say you in love with Zeke and go," Boo jokes.

Zeke blushes, but Shao is able to keep his composure. "Shut your dumb ass up, Miles Kipling. For that, if y'all ask me to go anywhere from now on, I will go. Y'all have my word."

"So you'll come to my art gallery at my school in August? Dizzee inquires.

"A'ight, bet. I'll even come with y'all to go see that megagalactic movie Ra always ravin' 'bout."

"It's Star Wars, you fool!" Ra defends. "And then we gonna see Black Panther!"

Shao gestures to everyone in the room. "All of us gonna see Black Panther. No exceptions. If any of y'all got a stomach bug, y'all gonna see Black Panther and carry a bucket for your vomit. If y'all dying, the last thing you will ever see is the goddamn end credits of Black Panther. Y'all got that or did I not make myself clear?"

Shao only hears mumbles, but he knows they're just as excited as him. "Alright, now...this pride thing…I wanna know more about it."

Dizzee raises both her eyebrows and smirks. "My specialty! So, the first pride parade was a protest…"

**Author's Note:**

> anyone wanna take a wild guess where shao works at? it's not les inferno! (i'm not serious actually lol i'm just being a dumbass)


End file.
